Amattugr
Amattugr is YET ANOTHER in development RPG by Cyan - once again, more lore-focused. Overview World Mythos Amattugr has a very involved mythos - very violent, and constantly changing. This is due to the fact that this mythos is actually taking place in the world. Pantheons The god that you follow is equivalent to your Faction in this game - it will grant you power if you please it, and remove power if you displease it. Tonitrui Tonitrui is the god of thunder - currently the strongest military strength of the Divines. His hammer, Fulmine, is capable of leveling mountains. He grants favour for displays of strength, and displays of honour. He removes favour for displays of dishonour. Hokai Hokai is the four-armed goddess of decay - while not exactly the fastest acting of all Divines, all foes before her will fade in time, leaving her victorious, standing over the desiccated corpse. She wields a sword and a noose, bears a skull-topped staff, wears a garland of severed heads, and is clad in a tiger's skin. She grants favour for killing opponents in brutal ways, and for giving assistance to your allies. She removes favour for forgiving enemies, and forsaking allies. Flamma Flamma is a goddess that was the wife of Tonitrui, until recently, and presides over sensuality. She wields a sabre, wears a chainmail chestpiece, and owns a multitude of magical items, including: the necklace Brísingamen, a chariot pulled by two cats, the boar Hildisvíni, and she possesses a cloak of falcon feathers (that can make the wearer invisible). She typically destroys opponents via subterfuge, and is very effective at it. She grants favour for defeating opponents with little damage to allies, and for causing opponents to turn on one another. She removes favour for harming women, and for causing needless harm to allies. Okeannos Okeannos is the god of water and storms. He wields a trident, and is known to have once wrestled a kraken to death. He typically destroys his foes through overwhelming force. He grants favour for defeating enemies through your own strength, and for sacrificing to the sea. He removes favour for using powers of the skies, and giving aid to an enemy. Scienta Scienta is god of knowledge - and while that may not sound too powerful, it is immensly useful: you know exactly where to dodge, where the weaknesses in an opponents defence lie, and what elevation to fire the bow at to kill the leader from several miles away. He traded one of his eyes (and being impaled on a tree for a year or so) for the gift of seeing all on the planet. He also has a throwing spear that never misses its target. He grants favour for solving problems with the minimum force required, and for furthering the knowledge of his followers. He removes favour for performing damaging actions in the long run, and for turning away the option to gain knowledge. Bellum Bellum is the god of war - unfortunately, he often fights on the front lines, and has a startling lack of respect for either his own body or the enemy's weaponry. He wields a sword and a shield, wears little armour, and is currently resting while his arm regenerates. He gives favour for acting without fear for your own life, and for defeating enemies in combat. He removes favour for fleeing from an opponents weaponry (and taking cover does count), and for using other people to avoid taking damage. History The history of Amattugr is long and fraught with peril, along with the death of many gods. Long story short, all the gods want to kill one another in order to become the god of all that exists, and since they are immortal, that is going to take a while. Note that they are immortal, not invulnerable. As such, they can be killed; but it is far easier to use humans to fight gods than for gods to fight gods. Landscape The lands of Amattugr are highly chaotic, with the landscape changed drastically depending on which god is in control of the region. Since the island is under influence, however, it looks very... different. Areas under the influence of Tonitrui become clouded, as if storms are always brewing. Wildfires will start spontaneously, and all other plant life will eventually wither away due to the low amount of sunlight. Areas under the influence of Hokai become blighted, the plants beginning to rot and disease running rampant. Before long, the ground begins to taint to a dark purple, and she can form her followers from this mass. Areas under the influence of Flamma begin rampant growth - the plants will spread quickly, and animals will reproduce as often as possible. The bloodshed caused by the constant war for resources hampers productivity greatly, but does provide fast mutation and evolution of her troops. The lands controlled by Okeannos will be constantly under storm. Rivers burst and flood, plants drown, and people turn to naval combat and to fishing when the low-lying regions fall under the water.As such, he makes the most frequent raids, trying to claim resources before all production comes to an underwater halt. Scienta's domain is constantly in peaceful weather. The air becomes humid enough to promote the growth of plants, and temperature becomes bearable enough to not distract people from their research. However, the rampant magic that inevitably collects in his regions quickly turns vast sections of land into a broiling chaos. The land of Bellum is kept in a warm, Mediterranean state. He constantly encourages combat, and coliseums are rapidly built. Even the plant life becomes hostile, and as such, it is probably the most dangerous of all the realms. Occult Science Characters Category:Game Category:RPG Category:TheCyanWool